


Unravelled [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Unkissed [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Mycroft, Holmes Brothers, M/M, the 'if you hurt my brother' speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, everything's going well, and then it suddenly isn't. But coitus interruptus has never killed anyone, and all couples have these moments, whatever Sherlock thinks. And sometimes, the things you think you've ironed out just need to be spelled out more clearly before the cuddling can be resumed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unravelled [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unravelled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516775) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 




End file.
